The Forge of Creation
The Forge of Creation is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. 'Plot' With Aggregor having all four pieces of the Map of Infinity, it looks like his plan will come to fruition. Azmuth is incredibly mad with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin failing to stop Aggregor. As Azmuth believes all hope is gone, Ben says there is still another way to stop Aggregor. He says Kevin put in a security system to prevent the transformation of Alien X, so Gwen and Kevin give Ben their keys and unlock Alien X, then Ben transforms into him. Inside Alien X, Ben tries to get the attention of Serena and Bellicus. As they begin arguing over minor things, Paradox suddenly appears, causing the two personalities to grow mad and attempt to destroy Paradox, as he is prohibited to be within 500 light-years of them, until Paradox is able to turn Ben back to normal and out of Alien X. After some arguing between each other, Azmuth and Paradox explain that Aggregor's plan is to use the Map of Infinity to enter the Forge of Creation, where Celestialsapiens (Alien X's race), are born. Aggregor is intent on absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien that has not developed the personalities of Serena or Bellicus, and can easily conquer the universe. Paradox brings Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to the entrance to the Forge of Creation, where he leaves them as he cannot go there. Soon, the group is attacked by Aggregor's drones, and Ben is able to get rid of them using Terraspin. Unfortunately, Kevin's jet hits a wedge in the time barrier, and Ben accidentally falls in, only to be saved by Gwen. But Ben just realizes he has brought his ten-year-old self with him. Young Ben notices Kevin, and still believes him to be evil. He transforms into Heatblast and fights Kevin. Ben tries to become Big Chill to stop Young Ben, but becomes NRG instead. Soon, they reason with Young Ben, explaining Ben is his older self and that Kevin is no longer evil. Young Ben notices Gwen, and instantly insults her like in the original series. With no way to get Young Ben back to his own time, he is forced to join the others. Along the way, Young Ben admits why he was so obnoxious six years ago and looking through the Ultimatrix, seeing how "lame" the aliens except Humungousaur are. They reach the Forge of Creation, filled with giant Celestialsapiens, frozen while debating. They come across against an even bigger female Celestialsapien, holding the baby Celestialsapien in her hands. But then, Kevin's jet crashes, and they crash into the mother Celestialsapien's palm. Both Bens become Four Arms (though they were aiming to go Upgrade and Big Chill). Aggregor suddenly approaches them and easily defeats them like before. Ben turns Young Ben into Stinkfly to distract Aggregor, while Ben becomes Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire to fight Aggregor. But Aggregor is still too powerful, and still defeats both Bens. Young Ben says that Kevin could absorb the aliens on his Omnitrix like before, but Kevin instead chooses to absorb Ben's Ultimatrix, and becomes a combination of Diamondhead, Brainstorm, Lodestar, Chromastone, Jetray, Swampfire, Big Chill, Humungousaur, Four Arms, Spidermonkey, and Rath. He prevents Aggregor from absorbing the baby Celestialsapien's powers, and absorbs his powers, turning Aggregor back to normal. Ben, Gwen, and Young Ben prevent Kevin from finishing off Aggregor, but by absorbing the energy of the Ultimatrix aliens, he has become insane once more. He even begins thinking of absorbing the baby Celestialsapien himself, but Young Ben complains Kevin is a jerk and is too busy feeling sorry for himself that he does not notice people try to be nice to him. Kevin leaves them, promising to "come back". Paradox appears, telling them he is sending Young Ben back home, and will think the whole adventure was a dream. Paradox leaves with Young Ben, and now Ben and Gwen's current mission is to return Kevin back to normal. 'Major Events' *Alien X is used for the first time since the first season of Alien Force, but Ben is still unable to use him properly. *NRG is used for the first time. *The group runs into 10 year-old Ben. *Aggregor is stopped. *Kevin mutates again and goes insane once again. *There's a space beyond the Universe. 'Ultimatrix alien debuts' *Alien X *NRG 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson (10 and 16 year-old) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Bellicus *Serena *Baby Celestialsapien *Celestialsapiens 'Villains' *Ultimate Aggregor (Defeated) *Kevin Levin (insane) *Aggregor's Soldiers (Defeated) 'Aliens Used' '16 year-old Ben' *Alien X (First appearance in Ultimate Alien) *Terraspin *NRG (first appearance; selected alien was Big Chill) *Four Arms (selected alien was Big Chill) *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire '10 Year-old Ben' *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Four Arms (selected alien was Upgrade) *Stinkfly 'Quotes' 'Errors' Mistake.png|Map of infinity error Untitledkjh.png|Omnitrix button error Kevinforgeofcreationlegerror.jpg|Kevin's legs error Mirren_que_error.PNG|Ultimatrix error *Like in And Then There Were 10 and many other episodes of the original Ben 10 series, 10 year-old Ben's Omnitrix contains an error. The button used to activate the alien selection dial is on the wrong side of the Omnitrix, facing outwards. The button is supposed to face towards Ben for ease-of-access and has mistakenly been put on the outside, or on both sides as seen in And Then There Were 10. *Agreggor was holding the Map of Infinity while he was flying/gliding but when he was on the ground he didn't have it then and for the rest of the episode (perhaps he threw it away because he didn't need it anymore). *In the scene where Ben (10 Year Old) looks through the Ultimatrix it looks like the Omnitrix. *When Ultimate Kevin grabs Agreggor's head, before absorbing his powers, his Rath claw is the same color as his left arm and hand, and also changes to Armodrillo's armor color when he shoots Jetray's neuro blasts right in his face before he absorbed his powers. *When 10 year old Ben timed out from Heatblast and Wildmutt the Omnitrix is still in green instead of red. *When Kevin jumps to fly away from the mother Celestialsapien, his legs are blue along with his pants. *when Ultimate Aggregor is about to grab the baby Celestialsapien, Ultimate Kevin grabs his left hand (as it was out), but when it showed Ultimate Kevin he was holding his right arm and it was out. 'Trivia' *This episode is similar to Ben 10,000: #10-year-old Ben goes into the future and meets his future self but not in 20 years, only 6. #Young Ben and older Ben face off against an enemy they both have a hard time fighting. #Young Ben's speeches cause a character to lighten up, in this case it's Kevin. #Older Ben shows younger Ben a method of switching alien forms the same way Ben 10,000 did without the master control, although Ben doesn't remember how. #Young Ben asks how he switched forms and Ben says he'll learn that later. #Young Ben asks questions about his future. #In both episodes young Ben becomes Stinkfly and older Ben becomes Four Arms #Young Ben has a unintentional transformation, and both times it was with Upgrade and Four Arms, in this episode Ben wanted to go Upgrade but became Four Arms and in Ben 10,000 it was the other way around. *When the team and Aggregor landed on the mother Alien X's hands, Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that she was debating on what to do with them *Paradox's warnings for both Kevin and Ben come true in this episode. *Fusionfall releases Wildmutt suit. *The original Omnitrix has made its reappearance since its destruction in The Final Battle: Part 2 in Alien Force and in the form before its recalibration. In addition, when 10-year-old Ben turns into Heatblast, the scene is accompanied by a reanimation of the original series transformation sequence. *Kevin goes through a third mutation; the first being in Framed and the second being Vengeance of Vilgax. *Tara Strong returns to voice 10-year-old Ben. *Professor Paradox's warning to Ben about leaning against the Chronial Barrier is realized as it causes 10-year-old Ben to come to the future. *Paradox hints that Ben will one day gain control of Alien X. *It is explained that Ben believed his travel into the future was a dream and it was the memory of that dream that led to him trusting Kevin back in Ben 10 Returns and helped saved the universe on more than one occasion and the events like the Map of Infinity and young Ben coming into the future is likely meant to happen all along. *As Four Arms, Ben's 10-year-old appearance was voiced by John DiMaggio instead of Richard McGonagle. *This episode reveals that there are other universes *Azmuth says in the beginning that Paradox told him that Ben is going to save everyone's lives far into the future. *Interestingly enough, 10-year-old Ben turns into four of the seven first aliens he used in Ben 10 (Heatblast, Wildmutt, Four Arms, and Stinkfly; Diamondhead, XLR8, and Grey Matter were first used between Wildmutt and Four Arms) and in the same order. *Dee Bradley Baker replaces Steve Blum as the original Heatblast, and reprises the original Stinkfly and Wildmutt, but John DiMaggio voices the original Four Arms. *Serena gets angry for the first time onscreen after Paradox teleports inside Alien X, breaking the treaty between him and the Celestialsapien race. *The aliens turned into by younger Ben are the same aliens he turned into in the episode Don't Drink the Water. Coincidentally in the same episode, all of Ben's aliens were child forms of themselves whereas in this episode they are dealing with a baby version of Alien X. *Alien X is the sixth alien whose race is seen as a child, the first being Four Arms, the second being Wildmutt, the third being Stinkfly, the fourth being Heatblast, and the fifth being Big Chill. *10-year-old Ben asking about who won the last 5 World Series is an allusion to the movie Back to the Future, where Doc Brown wanted to take his time machine into the future to find out who won the next 25 World Series; also a reference to Ben's love of baseball in the original series, where he was an avid baseball fan and wanted to play for his little league team. *Paradox's statement that things will get worse before they get better became true. *In this episode Ben tried Big Chill twice but went a diffrent alien. *It appears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix' connection to Primus works across dimensions; Both were fully active during their time in the Forge. *At the end of the episode, Paradox states "Things will be worse before they get better" which has been proven true at the end of Absolute Power: Part 2. *This episode airs in the UK on the 14th February 2011. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Cleanup Category:Mutant Kevin arc